The Disgrace of the Uchiha Clan
by Demona Evernight
Summary: What if Sasuke and Itachi had a little sister? One who refused to believe the lie she had been told? Would things turn out differently or would it inevitably remain the same? Could she save her brothers from the destructive paths they were on? Or would they drag her down with them?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing related to Naruto but my Oc cause if I did Itachi wouldn't have died he would have been a hero!

* * *

Itachi Uchiha sat out in the hallway outside his mother's hospital room his younger brother Sasuke sitting on his left, his little feet swinging back and forth as he looked around obviously bored he was only two, and his father Fugaku sitting arms crossed on his right. Today was special, today he would be getting another younger sibling another boy or girl, though Mother and Father believe it to be another boy.

They had already been there for hours with the occasional scream from Mikoto as she gave birth piercing the air scaring Sasuke and making Itachi internally flinch, careful to show no external emotion. Finally a infants cries were heard and Itachi and Sasuke noticeably relaxed. Fugaku then stood as a nurse came out of the room.

"Mr. Uchiha you can go in now." The woman said smiling at him

Fugaku said nothing as he walked into the room without so much as a smile or a thank you. Moments passed with little sound except for the infant lightly fussing and Sasuke was getting impatient.

"Brother?" Sasuke mumbled cutely

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked him giving the small child all of his attention

"Go?" Sasuke asked pointing at the door their father had gone into

"Not yet Sasuke. We have to wait for Mother or Father to tell us we can come in." Itachi explained patiently to the small child

"Itachi, Sasuke you can come in now." Their mother called from inside the room

Itachi stood helping Sasuke down from his chair and holding his hand as he walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Their mother was lying in the hospital bed her hair a sweaty mess sticking to her forehead and face and their father standing impassively beside her. In their mother's arms was a small pink bundle.

"Come and meet your new baby sister boys." Mikoto called to them beckoning with her hand

Upon seeing the lost and reluctant look on Sasuke's face Itachi took the initiative of going over to see the baby first.

She was so small laying there in his mother's arms with a tuff of raven colored hair on her head.

"Do you want to hold her?" Mikoto offered her oldest and before he could say anything Itachi was looking down at the small child

She was pale and lightly pink and so small, was Sasuke ever this small he couldn't remember, she was delicate and for a moment Itachi worried that he may hurt her, but then she yawned her mouth making a perfect little O and opened dark eyes to peer up at him. Itachi vowed in that instant to allow no harm to ever come to her not even from himself. She gave him a toothless gummy smile and then closed her eyes, snuggled down and went back to sleep.

"What's her name?" Itachi asked as he sat down so Sasuke could peer over his arm into his little sister's face

"We hadn't thought of one for a girl we were so sure it would be a boy." Mikoto confessed tiredly

"What about Kaya?" Itachi suggested looking at his mother for the first time since she placed the baby in his arms "Kaya Kokoro Uchiha."

"Pure heart I like it." Their mother said with a closed eye smile "But why that Itachi?" she asked

"Just a feeling." Itachi said nonchalantly staring back at the baby

After that day Itachi and Sasuke would be Kaya's best friends, protectors, her everything. She was seen as the disgrace of her clan because although she had the sharingan or at least would, she didn't act like an Uchiha. Kaya living up to her name had a pure heart and she loved everyone and everything especially her two big brothers. Over the years she had given up trying to gain her father's love and approval, though her brother Sasuke never seemed to give up, all she would ever need is her brothers' love and that's all she would ever need.

After she turned three Itachi became her main caretaker and teacher giving her and Sasuke every spare minute when he wasn't on a mission or training. Kaya learned around the same time that she had a special ability that was almost unheard of in her clan. Along with the sharingan she had inherited empathy the ability to see and feel other's emotions. She was the most in tuned to those she spent the most time with like her brothers and her closest friend Naruto, though don't tell her father he doesn't like it when he hears she's been with him, and she knew Itachi didn't like being a ninja, didn't like fighting and killing, but did it anyway for the clan and for her and Sasuke. She knew her mother loved her, but her father was all but indifferent to her and Sasuke and he didn't love Itachi only felt pride in his accomplishments.

When she was five Kaya realized how deep the loathing Itachi felt towards their father and the rest of their clan really ran after their cousin Shisui killed himself and the clan made insinuations that Itachi did it.

I was standing just behind the door when Itachi was confronted, they were yelling and soo angry and it scared me especially when father came out to scold Itachi and Itachi activated his sharingan and glared at father. When only Itachi remained in the yard he stood straight and looked toward my hiding spot.

"It's ok Kaya you can come out now." Itachi called out to me in his soft voice

I ran out to him and wrapped my small arms around his legs squeezing my eyes shut tight against the tears that had gathered in my eyes.

"Big brother why are the others so mean and angry?" I asked my voice small and sad

"They can't help it Kaya. They have a terrible fate ahead of them, one they know they can't escape, it frightens them." Itachi explained softly as he stroked his fingers through my now long dark raven hair

"They didn't seem scared, they just seemed so angry." I said looking up at him

"Sometimes grown ups do that, they think to be strong one must not show emotion and never show their scared so they turn their fear into anger because it's easier to seem strong if you look angry." Itachi said hand now resting on top of my head

"That's stupid. How can anyone help them stop being scared if they don't tell? It's not nice being angry all the time." I said crossing my arms and pouting

Itachi just smiled gently at me and chuckled "Your right. Kaya I have something important I want you to promise me ok?" Itachi asked crouching down to my level

"Ok Big brother whatever you want promise." I said smiling back at him

"I need you to promise me you'll never change. No matter what happens along the road of your life. I want you to promise to always keep an open heart, to always believe in the best in others and to believe in yourself even when all others doubt you." Itachi asked of me his hands now resting on my shoulders

"Ok Big brother, but you gotta promise me something too ok?" I asked smiling again

"Yes?" Itachi asked tilting his head curiously

"Promise no matter what you'll always be my big brother and we'll always love each other even when we can't be together. Ok?" I asked happily

Itachi's face was his usual blank mask for a while before he pulled me in for a tight squeezing hug my head tucked under his chin. I swear I felt him shaking and crying.

"Big brother?" I asked worried

He pulled away to show no sign of their ever being tears, but I still think he was crying.

"I promise Kaya, I promise." Itachi whispered softly stroking my hair again

I smiled and giggled under his gentle hand.

"One more thing Kaya, why don't you spend the night with Naruto tonight hmm?" Itachi suggested

"But what about father? Won't he notice if I'm not home?" I asked tilting my head in confusion

"You leave that to me ok?" Itachi promised with a closed eye smile

"Ok! Thank you big brother!" I cried hugging him tightly "I love you Big brother."

"I love you too Kaya, you and Sasuke, more than anything." Itachi said holding me close

He released me and I turned and ran into the house to pack a bag of clothes and other things I would need to stay the night.

That afternoon Itachi dropped me off at Naruto's apartment and when he left I couldn't help but feel his sadness and I had the feeling I was never going to see him again.

I had a lot of fun with Naruto, we stayed up and played and ate ramen and talked all night before crashing out on the sofa in the living room. It wasn't until the next day that I had heard what had happened. My family was dead, my big brother gone, and Sasuke was in the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I only own my Oc if I owned Naruto I wouldn't have been such a bitch to Itachi

* * *

When I first woke up I was sleepy still, but with the sun in my eyes I knew Itachi would probably be picking me up soon to take me home or maybe send Sasuke and we'd go play together. I didn't know what had happened in the night...not yet.

I got up and went to the bathroom and when I came back Naruto was still snoring, only somehow he had wound up on the floor, with drool coming out of his mouth. His position was funny and made me giggle into my hands trying to muffle the sound and let him sleep.

I crept into the kitchen as quietly as I could and started making a light breakfast, just simple eggs and toast, it's all Naruto had anyway besides ramen and milk. The smell must have woken Naruto because a little while later he came in rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Morning Naruto-kun!" I chirped cheerily turning to him for a moment before going back to the eggs

"Mornin'...Kaya-chan." Naruto yawned sitting down at the table

It didn't take much longer for me to finish and put the eggs and toast on two plates and sit at the table with Naruto, but just as we started to eat there was a knock at the door.

We looked at each other in confusion before Naruto pushed his chair out and went to the door opening it to see who it could be.

"Hello, have you seen Kaya Uchiha recently?" A distinctly male voice asked sharply

"Huh? Kaya-chan well...yea she's right here." Naruto answered scratching his head and pointing towards me

That seemed to be all the incentive the guy needed to barge into Naruto's apartment and cross the room to the kitchen. The man was tall and wore the basic Anbu uniform with the signature white porcelain mask, this one was a cat mask with red accents, the only thing they could really tell about him was he was pale and had gravity defying grey hair.

"What does an Anbu want with me? Am I in trouble? Did my father send you?" I asked confusion and worry mixing unpleasantly in my stomach

"You're not in trouble, but I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me now ok? We need to go see your brother he's in the hospital." The man said gently after sighing first

"Did Itachi get hurt on a mission? Is he ok? He's not gonna die is he?" I asked fear and dread pouring like ice into me

"Itachi isn't with the village anymore. Sasuke is the one in the hospital." The man answered hesitantly as though reluctant to tell me something

"What do you mean? Where'd Big brother go? And why is Sasuke in the hospital? He's only an academy student he shouldn't be hurt to bad right?" I asked confusion filling me again

"Come with me and I'll explain." The man sighed sounding really sad and holding out his hand for me

I reluctantly followed him out the door with Naruto watching the whole time, but only half way down the street I stopped and refused to move. I wanted answers now.

"Tell me what's happened." I demanded crossing my arms and trying to keep a straight face like Big brother often did

"Not here I'll tell you when we get to the hospital." The man said waving off my demands

"I will not go another step without knowing why it is that one of my brother's didn't pick me up from Naruto's like they normally would. Now either tell me what happened or I'll find someone who will." I stated locking my legs in place and putting on a serious, but calm mask

"Last night there was a disturbance at the Uchiha compound. It was not noticed until near dawn this morning when your brother Sasuke was found after he ran through the streets screaming until he passed out. Upon reaching the compound it was found that every last member of the clan had been brutally slaughtered in cold blood." The man explained in reserved tones

"What?" I whispered shock setting in with cold dread

"After investigation was conducted it only stood to reason that your brother Itachi had been the culprit." The man continued as though not hearing me

"No...you're...you're lying. Big brother...Itachi...he...he would never do that. YOU'RE LYING!" I finally yelled at him tears gathering in my eyes and slowly flowing down my cheeks

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I'm not. Your family is dead and your brother is the one who killed them." The man said his voice even, but soft

"It's not true. It's not true." I repeated backing away from him

He reached for me as though to grab me and I lost it taking off and running as fast as I could to the hospital. If Sasuke was really there he'd tell me the truth, no Itachi would tell me how it wasn't true, cause if Sasuke was in the hospital Itachi would be there with him. They'd tell me it was all just a big sick joke being play and Itachi would sit me in his lap and stroke my hair and Sasuke would tell me not to cry that they didn't mean it.

I ran into the hospital not even stopping to find out Sasuke's room number. It took me a while, but I found his room and rushed in. There Sasuke was lying in the bed staring at the ceiling blankly. It scared me the look in his eyes...it was as if he was already dead and his body just didn't know it yet.

"Sasuke?" I asked hesitantly my voice so small I could barely hear it

He flinched before turning his head to face me. Tears were still in my eyes and drying on my cheeks and the look on his face, of utter defeat, made my vision blur with the unshed tears I was holding back.

"Brother?" I asked my voice wobbly with my tears

At the sound of my voice a second time Sasuke's eyes seemed to clear a little, the smallest of sparks of life seemed to ignite in his eyes.

"Kaya?" Sasuke asked softly as though not believing I was there

"Tell me it's not true Sasuke tell me it's not true." I cried launching myself at him in a tight hug my tears over flowing to soak his shoulder

His arms came hesitantly around me to rest on my ribs "I'm sorry Kaya. I'm sorry." He whispered his voice broken

I pulled away roughly tears still spilling onto my face hoping I had heard him wrong.

"No...it's not true. It can't be. Big brother...he would never..." I trailed off as Sasuke interrupted me

"He's not our brother. He murdered them all. Mother...Father...All of them." Sasuke said an icy coldness coming into his voice

"No you don't understand Itachi...he loved us so much. More than anything...more than..." And that's when it all came to me if it was true Itachi wouldn't have been able to do it on his own no matter how good he was and the only thing that would make him kill his kin and give up his village that he loved was saving me and Sasuke the two things that he loved more than anything, more than his village, more than his other family, more than his morals and sense of self, more than himself

"He did it Kaya! He killed them! And I'm going to kill him! I swear it!" Sasuke argued now sounding so angry it made him seem demonic

I didn't say anything only put my head down so he wouldn't see the truth I had realized in my mind. Itachi may have killed our family, though I doubted it still, but I know he would only do that if he had no other choice. Itachi would never do anything to hurt me and Sasuke unless it was the lesser of two evils. Our big brother loved us...I knew it...and one day I would get him back.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my Oc and any jutsu I may create in the future

* * *

The next day after Sasuke was released from the hospital we went back to the Uchiha compound, but split up as soon as we got there, though I suspect Sasuke didn't really notice me sneaking off.

I knew Itachi the best out of everyone, even Shisui, I knew that if he had to do something unspeakable, something that would separate him from me and Sasuke, in long term, would mean that Itachi would leave us something. Someway of leaving a part of himself behind for us, to teach and comfort us.

Whatever it was it had to be small and hidden and someplace no one else would ever look, it had to be something that even on the off chance of being found no one would think twice about it. I knew Itachi the best. I knew I could find it.

Once when I was three I woke up with a horrible nightmare, I had been left alone in the dark and from that darkness they came, horribly disfigured humanoid figures with red sharingan eyes. It was only then that I realized they were my clan members, the negative feelings, the dark deep hatred, I felt from them were invading my dreams turning them into monsters. Instead of crying out or going to my parents or Sasuke I got out of bed and wobbled down the hall to Itachi's room, it was one of the rare nights where he was not on a mission. He was sitting up in bed writing in a small black unassuming looking book, but looked up at the sound of his door opening slightly.

_"Kaya what are you doing up so late?" Itachi asked me softly his eyes gentle_

I shook my head the fear of my dream, and my natural silence, keeping me from speaking.

_"Did you have a bad dream?" Itachi asked his body turning towards me as he set the book down closed_

I nodded my head and Itachi lifted his blanket, needing no other form of invitation I scurried unsteadily towards him and with his help climbed onto the bed and into his lap. That night I spent it with Itachi comforting me, stroking my hair and back even after I had fallen back to sleep, he never once told me my dreams weren't real or that it would be okay because he couldn't know that.

It was this memory of the book that made me believe that it might have been an explanation or training manual or something and I knew exactly where to look.

When I was little it was realized that I was not a normal Uchiha, I didn't have the brutality, and although I was good at fighting like them I didn't like it...I didn't like hurting people. Itachi became my everything when it was realized that I was 'next to useless' to the clan as they saw it...father rejected me as subtly as he could. Itachi took care of me from then on whenever he could, he taught me how to walk and talk, how to eat, then he taught me other things like about plants, herbs, he told me about ninja techniques and different types of healing. Although Itachi had appointed himself as my parent, teacher, and protector that didn't stop others from tormenting me when he wasn't around. This lead to me getting creative with where I hid, eventually I singled out a spot that could be accessed from anywhere in the compound through a network of small tunnels that emptied out into a large cave beneath the hill in the hidden training field that Itachi often used. I knew if Itachi had left us anything it would be for us to find it would be there where I would find it, because he knew no matter what he did he was still my brother and I could never hate him.

I did my best to ignore the blood stains that may never come out of the ground where my clansmen had fallen and I knew I wouldn't want to use any of the entrances that were in the buildings for fear that the scenes would become more gruesome so I went to one of only three that were already outside, but still hidden. The one I used was chakra sealed, a small boulder not much bigger than my five year old self that was next to a tree. Place a surge of chakra into the rock made it lift for a few minutes allowed me to carefully drop into the dark tunnel. For now I could walk in the tunnel, but I knew as I got older and grew taller I would eventually have to crouch and then crawl if I ever wanted to come back here. After only a few minutes the tunnel emptied out into a large dome cave that had a few simple furnishings, a old table, some cushions, an ancient desk, and a chair. I suspect that it had once been a clubhouse for all the Uchiha children and when they were old enough for the academy it was a quiet place to study away from the other clan members. It was the kind of place Itachi would come to for solitude and the perfect place to hide something seeing as no one used or remembered it anymore, except for me and Itachi, it was our secret place.

I searched the table and cushions first not really expecting it to be in such obvious places and came up with nothing. I then turned to the desk, but the draws were all empty. I then stepped back and thought this was Itachi he wouldn't keep it out in the open or in an obvious place even down here where few knew to look. Looking around it came to me there was multiple edges, seams, and rough rocky patches on the walls and ceiling and if you didn't know Itachi you might think that it was because this was made out of stone and was too difficult or not important enough to smooth over with chakra, but I did know Itachi and I knew if I or Sasuke was going to be playing here at anytime, or any age, Itachi would have done everything he could to make it safe for us to be here with no chance of harming ourselves accidentally on rough stone it had to be on purpose and then I saw it. The cracks and crevasses made a pattern from the ceiling to the floor and across the walls, only one stone stood out to me and I approached it and placed my hand on it and put a surge of chakra into it.

Immediately the room gave a slight rumble and then a square of stone outlined and moved to the side with a soft scrapping of stone on stone a little above my head. It was a small space, but inside was several books and scrolls and at the front two letters one with mine and Sasuke's names each. I had to stretch a little to reach, but managed it without having to move the chair over, I grabbed the letter with my name first and opened it to find Itachi's neat handwriting.

It said:

Little sister,

Kaya,

If you are reading this then you have come searching for answers. To protect you and Sasuke I can give you none, though I suspect that you at least have worked out some of the truth. I know you are most likely confused, hurt, betrayed even, but know that what I have done has been for you and Sasuke. Hidden here are books on all the things I have yet been unable to teach you, theories and techniques that will help you further your goals to protect your loved ones and the village, elemental jutus that will suit you and hopefully your future fighting style, different strategies, types of taijutsu and genjutsu that will again hopefully fit your future style, as well as different healing techniques, jutsu, and herbs that we had yet to be able to cover. Though I know the life of a ninja is not one you would choose the pressure of expectation will be on you more now than ever. This is where I must ask too much of you, always throughout your life you have been put down for your soft heart, for your compassion, for the empathic abilities that you were forced to hide, now I am asking you to hide it all away when necessary. I am asking you to become the ninja you are naturally able to be, to raise to Sasuke's level, to stay by his side when I cannot. I need you to watch after his well being. I once told you that our clan was cursed with a raw anger and hatred that was difficult, but not impossible to overcome. Sasuke is now at risk to falling to this darkness that has possessed our clan since it's beginning. I need you to teach Sasuke how to overcome his rage and hatred. I want you to instill the Will of Fire in him. Give him something to fight for, a light to guide him out of the darkness.

Now my concern falls solely on you on the day you were born mother and father had no name for you, arrogantly our father believed he would only sire sons and so never thought of having a girl, that was the first strike he held against you. I was the one who named you, after holding you in my arms and looking into your eyes I saw what father and even mother were too blind to see. I saw a pure being and a heart that would remain caring and strong, a heart that would remain open and welcome to all who you would meet, a heart that would not let the darkness of our world change or taint it. You are the true strength and pride of the Uchiha, you are our light and redemption, and you will go on to do great things.

In the darkest of times remember your Will of Fire to love and protect your family, friends, allies, comrades, and village with everything you have and to keep your open and gentle heart no matter what may happen to you.

Remember I love you...you and Sasuke and no matter what may happen or change, no matter how much you may now hate and despise me, no matter how far away we may be from each other I will always be your brother.

- Itachi

Sometime while I was reading the letter tears had gathered and fallen from my eyes and I had sat down on the ground my back to the wall. I looked up from the letter to stare blankly at the wall trying to process all I had read. Itachi really had killed our family, confirmed, he had done it to protect me and Sasuke, something I had only guest at, he expected me to hate him, but I knew I never could, he had left behind everything I could ever need for my future ninja career, he wanted me to look after Sasuke in his stead, something I would have done without him having to ask, he wanted me to keep my abilities a secret, I had kept it thus far and hadn't thought about telling yet, most importantly he wanted me to keep and protect the core of my being things that would make becoming a ninja difficult, difficult ,but not possible, and he wanted me to continue with my Will of Fire a dream I had only hinted at in the few talks we had covered on the morals of right and wrong.

I stood up using the wall behind me as support to find that it had been a good idea, my legs were stiff meaning I had been sitting here reading and thinking for a long time and I needed to get back before Sasuke could worry too much. Turning I refolded the letter and put it back, I couldn't take any of this with me it would cause to many questions from Sasuke that I couldn't answer without upsetting him.

I returned to the surface and closed the entrance just in time for Sasuke to come around the corner calling my name. He raced up to me and squeezed me in a tight hug telling me to never do it again. Weeks later we re-entered the academy, but it was never the same between us again.


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my Oc and any Jutsu I make up

* * *

The next five years would test my commitment to the promises Itachi had asked of me. While I was almost easily able to keep up with Sasuke in school and even get into his class it was difficult to remain close with him. Sasuke had changed in the worst of ways, he became rude, cold, arrogant, and he believed strength could only come from power. The darkness of our clan had taken firm root in Sasuke and there were times I doubted I would be able to save him from himself, but I was resolved to die trying if it came to it because no matter how badly he may treat me or others he was still my brother.

During those five years in the academy I not only studied in school, but with Itachi's last gifts to me. I developed my own fighting style alongside the academy's, but mine was more suited to my personality and goals than that of a ruthless ninja, it involved blocking the chi network, the one above the chakra network that allowed muscles and ligaments to move, with swift precise jabs that would render limbs useless and unable to move. I also began looking at specialized weaponry, herbal ointments and cures for healing, and sealing. I realized if I was to bring Itachi home I would most likely have to do it by force and I would have to convince the village of his innocence, he wasn't a killer he was blackmailed. I made my own weapons, besides kunai and shuriken, a long staff with hidden chakra blades and a sword both were infused with my own chakra making it so that neither would be able to be used against me and if they tried the weapon would instead strike them.

This did not mean I only trained and ignored my friends, in fact I now had more than just Naruto to talk to, I had Shikamaru of the Nara clan to stratagize and play shogi with, Choji of the Akimichi clan to talk about herbs and editable plants and nutrition, and Hinata of the Hyuuga clan to talk about healing and my chi blocking. I kept a close eye on my friends, watched as they trained and grew as shinobi, and kept a closer eye on my brother and watched as he struggled and drifted further and further away from me and the rest of the village.

Today Iruka, our sensei, was late because once again Naruto had pulled a prank to try and get some for of recognition, of attention, even if it was negative so long as someone would look at him, see him. Iruka-sensei then had all of us redo the transformation jutsu as punishment for Naruto's actions and practice. We lined up in no specific order and most either turned into the Third Hokage or Iruka. When it came for my turn I paused for a second deciding before turning into the Fourth Hokage as I had seen him in a picture. Iruka and the whole class seemed surprised and even a little uncomfortable.

"Interesting choice Kaya may I ask why?" Iruka finally managed to ask after a few moments of speechlessness

I just stared at him silently until he was obviously too uncomfortable to ask again and went back to my seat. The reason was obvious to anyone who could figure it out, in fact I was surprised that Shikamaru hadn't already figured it out the resemblance between Naruto and the Fourth was so creepy they could only be related. Same hair, same eyes, same goofy smile.

The rest of the class went fine until Naruto went up. I knew what his problem was, not enough chakra control or concentration. Naruto had a mind like a buzzing hive so many thoughts and observations going all at once and easily distracted made jutsu that took full concentration like this difficult, if not impossible, for him. Too much energy not enough to outlet it too.

Like I had predicted his transformation into the Third Hokage was pitiful, the nose outrageously big, his height staying at Naruto's level, none of the features were quite right. This made everyone groan and Iruka-sensei yell, as if Naruto did it on purpose, but what happened next will scar me for the rest of my life.

Naruto then did a transformation of his own creation, he turned into a blonde, female version of himself, and was naked except for a few wisps of cloud covering her important bits. Within seconds Shikamaru, who I had been sitting next to, covered my eyes as I covered his, but the damage had been done. I could never un-see that.

Iruka-sensei then started yelling louder at Naruto about all his stupid tricks and pranks and it would have been more impressive if he didn't have bloody tissue shoved up his nose to stop his sudden nose bleed. Not long after Iruka dismissed us for the day, reminding us about the final exam tomorrow that would decide if we would become ninja or not, and we all shuffled out the door.

Sasuke left for home without me, not even giving me a passing glance, and I just stood there for a moment watching him walk away.

"You ok?" Shikamaru asked as he passed me outside the academy gates

"I'm failing him." I whispered not even aware of who I was talking to

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked looking at me curiously

"It's nothing." I said coming back to myself

"If you're sure. Later." Shikamaru said looking at me like he didn't believe it


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but my Oc and any future jutsu that I create

* * *

I went home, not even bothering to let Sasuke know I had gotten home, and went immediately to the underground clubhouse that held all of the things that Itachi had left me. It was more difficult now to get there now that I had grown a bit, I now had to bend over or risk hitting my head on the low ceiling of the tunnel.

The room had remained the same for the most part, but over the years I had added new furniture and more storage and personal touches. There was now three different bookshelves filled with old tomes and scrolls that covered various topics as well as an old photo of me Sasuke, and Itachi together, one of the only ones I was able to save from Sasuke's destructive path.

I went over to the bookshelf and pulled down one and sat at the newer table to study. I was trying to figure out how to start making my own seals, but so far had come across nothing definitive. Ninjas, as a rule, were notoriously guarded with their techniques and jutsu so it wasn't surprising that I was having trouble in fact I would probably only be able to learn more about sealing from another master and even then it would be limited to what they know.

I must have lost track of the time because the next thing I know is I'm sensing a chakra spike somewhere above my head.

"Sasuke must have gone looking for me again." I mutter to myself

I closed my book and replaced it on the shelf before leaving from a different tunnel to exit and minutes later I was greeting a slightly panicked Sasuke.

"Where were you?" He asked hands on my shoulders

"Studying. Lost track of the time. Sorry for making you worry." I answered short and sweetly

"Hn, just don't do it again. Come on it's late and we have our final exam tomorrow." He grumbled leading me back home

We went home in silence and after a small dinner went to bed.

The next day dawned bright and early and I didn't feel any different from any of the previous days. There was no fear, or worry, or nerves I was as calm as usual. I ate a quick breakfast and then left for the academy without seeing Sasuke, knowing him he'd already be there. The walk was quiet with nothing interesting happening on the way and when I got there I took my usual seat next to Shikamaru who was already asleep next to me.

"You nervous?" Shikamaru asked after a few minutes

"No. You?" I asked casually

"Nah it would just be a real drag if I failed my parents would never let me hear the end of it." Shikamaru groaned turning his head in his arms to look at me

I nodded and faced forward and watched as the other students trickled in, including surprisingly Naruto.

"What are you doing here I thought you didn't pass?" Shikamaru asked him

I ignored what they said after that, I didn't really care how he had come to be here the fact was he was, and waited as Iruka brought our class to order, but before he could do that Sakura and Ino came storming in like a pair of stampeding wild animals, they were Sasuke's fangirls so there wasn't much different. There arguments were loud, pointless, and annoying...it was also kinda gross how they stalked my brother. Then Naruto got up on the desk in front of Sasuke, trying to figure out what made them pay him so much attention, and when the guy in front of him bumped him into Sasuke...I covered my eyes and tried with all my might to erase the image without going so far as to use chakra to burn it out.

"Don't even think about it." Shikamaru mumbled as if sensing what I might be desperate enough to do

"Then use that big brain you have hidden away and invent something that will get the image out of my head." I replied rubbing my eyes as though that could wipe it away

"Troublesome." He muttered

"If that were your brother you would react the same way." I retorted

Iruka finally got control of the class and began talking "As of today you are all ninjas from here you face difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult . Now you are only genin first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads, each squad will be lead by a jounin an elite ninja."

After Iruka announced that many of the students began to talk and mutter to each other. I had already figured something like this would occur after all we cannot be expected to go out completely unsupervised and with no experience in the field. We would just be cannon fodder to the dangers outside the village. I had not thought much on who I would want to be on a team with, though I considered that my brother and shikamaru or maybe even Naruto would be the easiest to get along with, but that's not what these teams would be for. The teams would more than likely be paired on skills, both physical and mental, the best paired with the worst in each category.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities. So that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka announced looking at a stack of papers that must have had the list

I didn't really listen to the other squads, only keeping an ear out for my name. I figured it was unlikely that I would be on Shikamaur's team dispite how easy it would be for us to get along, more likely he would be on a team with his long time friend Choji Akimichi and the loud blonde Ino Yamanaka because of their fathers famed Ino-Shika-Cho trio. The three clans had worked together for generations and they worked well. Their teamwork was often flawless and each brought a quality that covered their teammates weakness.

I listen halfheartedly the first six teams not catching my attention at all until...

"Squad seven Naruto Uzumaki, Kaya Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called

Naruto seemed both excited and disappointed at the team pairing, most likely because he wasn't with Sakura and was with me and Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand looked indifferent though I could tell he was both annoyed and relieved because he wouldn't have to be on a team with any of his fangirls, but would be on a team with Naruto.

"Next squad eight Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame." Iruka called

I thought over this squad placing and came to the conclusion that they would most likely excell in tracking and recovering, and search and rescue type missions with Hinata's byakugan, Shino's bugs, and Kiba's nose it was obvious.

"Now squad ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi those are all the squads." Iruka announced

It wasn't surprising to find I was correct on Shikamaru's fate and leveled him with a simpathetic glance while he would do well with the members on his team Ino would more than likely be a pain to deal with.

"My apologies on being stuck with Ino." I murmured softly to him not looking away from Iruka

"Thanks. Sorry you're stuck with the loudmouth idiot and your jerk of a brother. That's gonna be troublesome." Shikamaru droned back

"More than likely, but I have a plan on behavior modification that has a sixty-seven percent chance of working and a few back up plans in case it fails. I will be fine once I can get them to stop arguing and work together." I replied easily

"Hey Iruka sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled pointing and standing up

Iruka hmmed in annoyance and looked up from his papers "Sasuke had scores equal to Kaya's and both had the best of all the graduating students. Naruto you had the worst scores." Iruka explained causing the other students to laugh at him "To create a balanced squad we put the best students with the worst student."

This made Naruto mad and whine in anger. Then Sasuke just had to say "Just don't get in my way Loser." making Naruto angrier.

They then proceeded to fight and argue and I sighed already tired and getting a headache from it.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, you're gonna need it." Shikamaru said leaning back

I just sighed in agreement, this may be more difficult than I anticipated.

Iruka cleared his throat to get the classes attention and said "After lunch you'll meet your new jounin teachers until then class dismissed."

I sighed and considered what to do. If I could somehow get the two together and eat peacefully it would benefit us to learn at least a little bit about each other, but it would be a waste of time if the boys only spent the whole time fighting. The likelihood of the former happened was slim to none and at any rate Naruto would chase after Sakura and Sasuke would be hiding away from his fan club.

"You wanna eat with my squad?" Shikamaru asked as he got up

"While your proposal is generous and I appreciate it, it would be counter productive to both our squads if I were to join you. The time before we meet our jounin leader should be used discussing our interests, strengths, weaknesses, our styles in fighting and how they can work together or how they need to be modified to work better together. If I were to join you my squad will not get together at all, though the likelihood even with me is slim to none and more than likely they will only fight and your squad would feel uncomfortable giving away clan secrets to a complete outsider with no connection to them other than a friend of a friend. I would not wish to hamper your success as a squad and therefore lead to getting you killed if faced immediately with a fight that you could not hope to win alone. I therefore reject your offer, but hope we can still remain friends and perhaps catch up at a later date." I explained softly

"Man what a drag you could have just said no rather than explain it all. Someday your logic will get you killed you know? Stop thinking so much all the time. Later." Shikamaru said walking off with Ino and Choji

I knew Sasuke would go into an abandoned classroom on one of the upper floors and Naruto would first go after Sakura and after being rejected would go to the roof. I sought out Sasuke first, he was my brother and if I could present the right argument I could probably temporarily persuade him to call a truce with Naruto. He was exactly where I expected him to be, but I noticed Naruto sneaking around to the window.

"Hey what do you two idiots think you're doing?" I asked entering the room

Naruto froze and Sasuke glared at me, but there was not as much ice or anger in it as there would be for anyone else.

"Naruto I realize you like Sakura, in fact it's pretty obvious to everyone, but attacking Sasuke will not cause her to suddenly like you. In fact I have no idea why you bother with her when their are others who like you the way you are right now. And Sasuke I know that you didn't want to be on a squad at all, I know you feel we'll bring you down, but there's a very specific reason that ninja are put on teams. Teamwork is the most fundamental tool all ninja must learn, without it you will not be able to do missions as effectively and you and your teammates will die. If we cannot learn to tolerate each other and put aside our differences to work together we will fail, we will not be worthy of the title ninja, and we will die." I stated as the two boys had the decency to look sheepish and slightly ashamed

"I'm sorry Kaya-chan, but Sasuke!" Naruto began

"But Sasuke nothing! Either work together or die alone! Those are the options! Out there in the field enemy ninja will not wait for you to recover, they will not hold back because we are kids, to them we are in the way of their goal when we are on a mission, your teammates are necessary to cover you while you are down, to help you when you are in over your head or injured, and to give you time to plan or execute a maneuver that would otherwise get you killed without the distraction. Do you understand now? We are genin, the ants of the ninja world, we are nothing compared to Chunin or Jounin, we are even less to S-class criminals that we may face. Alone we will fail, we will fall, and we will die, together we may stand a chance of survival slim though it may be." I stated glaring at them both

For the next few minutes no one said anything to each other we just sat silently eating until "Hey Kaya-chan?" Naruto asked looking at me

I hummed letting him know I was listening, but my mouth was full.

"I'm sorry about earlier, could we maybe...start over?" Naruto asked

This got both my and Sasuke's attention, though I suspect Sasuke would never admit to it.

"Of course. Ask me anything and I'll answer to the best of my ability." I nodded after I swallowed my food

"Oh! Um...you're related to Sasuke right?" Naruto asked though Sasuke's name still came out a little bitter

"Yes. He's my older brother." I answered now facing him wondering where this was going

"And you're an Uchiha right?" Naruto asked now sounding a little excited

"Yes." I said now getting that he would most likely be asking about my clan and our secrets and fighting styles

"So I was wondering..." Naruto trailed off, I could see Sasuke tensing

"You want to know about my clan and how we fight and maybe if I'd teach you correct?" I asked for confirmation closing my eyes

"Well yeah! I mean the Uchiha were considered to be really strong right? So I figure if I learned some of their really cool jutsu I could be an awesome ninja like they were!" Naruto announced loudly getting very excited

"While it is true that the Uchiha were considered as strong and elite ninja it does not mean that you should idolize or emulate them." I answered carefully knowing full well that what I had to say would more than likely upset Sasuke

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto asked confused

"The Uchiha were excellent ninja, that much is true, but they only specialized in select areas of the ninja world mostly dojutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Dojutsu being our sharingan, and ninjutsu and genjutsu should explain itself. While this made us excellent on offensive tactics and intel gathering missions it made us poor in other areas. A ninja must be well rounded and while it is ok to specialize in one area later on as a Jounin it is unwise to do so before that time as it can get you killed. Without the skills needed to defend or heal injuries on the battle field it is all too easy to get past a purely offensive ninja. Not only that, but many of our ninjutsu are copied or specified to our elemental type and chakra it would be in your best interest to come up with your own style or modify one to suit your strengths then to try and modify yourself to suit a style of fighting that you are unused to." I could see that I went a little over Naruto's head, but that some of it got through and Sasuke looked a little mad, but was grudgingly excepting that what I said was somewhat true of our clan

"So what you're saying is that you won't teach me your clan style because it may not suit me?" Naruto asked a hard thinking face in place

"Yes and it would be more productive to continue to create your own style that suits your strengths and covers your weaknesses as best as possible." I answered nodding somewhat proud that he was getting it

"Hey what weaknesses?! I am Naruto Uzumaki and as next Hokage I have no weaknesses!" Naruto yelled sounding offended

"Naruto everyone has a weakness, even the Hokage." I sighed exasperated

"Oh yeah what's yours and Sasuke's?" Naruto challenged

I smirked and snickered a bit "Sasuke's is his attitude and arrogance he will constantly underestimate his opponents and this will lead to him being injured more easily and people will be less willing to help him in those situations. Mine is in the way I over think everything. I will not make a move until I have calculated all probabilities and outcomes so that I may chose the best one. The problem in this is that I will not always have the time to do this and the best option may not always be available. It will lead to me being open for attack and it will mean that I may have to chose an unsavory outcome in order to survive."

Sasuke glared at me for the comments, but I kept his stare daring him to say I was wrong. We both knew I wasn't, but Sasuke wasn't ready to change yet.

"Yeah Sasuke is pretty arrogant, but I still don't see what you're getting at?" Naruto nodded confused

"Naruto your problem is that you don't think enough, you charge in without a plan and without an idea of what your opponent may do or their strength or weakness. This. Will. Get. Everyone. Killed. As your squad it is our job to go in with you, to defend you, and cover your back. With no plan and no idea of what we're up against our chances of survival are cut down to an uncertainty, but it is unlikely we will walk away unharmed if we walk away at all." I stated slowly to make sure it made the proper impact

Neither Sasuke or Naruto said anything else for the rest of our lunch and a few minutes later we were back in class waiting for our new sensei. We watched as one by one the different teams were picked up until ours was the last one.

"He's late." Naruto complained from the door as he looked down both ends of the hallway for our teacher

"Naruto come sit down. We can play a game to pass the time." I tried to entice to get him to calm down

"I don't want to. How come our teacher's the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it." Naruto ranted annoyed "The other groups already met their new teachers and are off on some adventure or something and Iruka sensei is gone too."

"We know, but if you don't calm down and have some patience it will only seem longer." I tried to sooth

Naruto ignored me and proceeded to set up a trap for our sensei, a chalk eraser in the doorway designed to fall whenever someone came in or out.

"Naruto." I sighed tired

"What? That's what he gets for being late. Surprise!" He said getting off the stool he had to use to reach

"Naruto how is our sensei supposed to take us seriously if we act like impatient children?" I asked gently

"Hn our teacher's a Jounin, an elite ninja, you think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke asked dully

"You'd be surprised what someone is willing to do to get people to underestimate them so that they may have the advantage." I stated staring at the door

It was at that moment that a hand grabbed the door and a man with grey gravity defying hair poked his head in causing the chalk eraser to fall on his head in a cloud of white dust though it did nothing to discolor his hair.

Naruto started laughing hysterically and I could tell by Sasuke's face that he was underestimating our teacher already.

Our sensei hmmed to himself his hand on his chin as he said "How can I put this? My first impression of this group is that you're a bunch of idiots."

A blanket of rejection and depression fell on us, but I didn't take it personally first impressions were often wrong in personal settings and can easily be changed. We then proceeded to the roof where we all took a seat the Genin facing the Jounin.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" our sensei suggested lazily

"What exactly do you want us to say sensei?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Just say things you like, things you hate, hobbies, and dreams for the future. Things like that." He said dully

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean before we tell, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto suggested

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about it. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He answered in the same bored tone

It was a waste of time all we learned was his name and I could see the others weren't impressed either.

"Ok your turn you on the right, you first." Kakashi-sensei said crossing his arms

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes after you pour the water into the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will have to stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important." Naruto said fiddling with his headband the whole time

"Alright next." Kakashi stated dully

"I am Kaya, Kaya Kokoro Uchiha. I like many things and though I dislike some things I cannot bring myself to hate anything or anyone. It is not in my nature to hate. My hobbies are studying, reading, and training. My dream...is not really a dream, perhaps goal or promise would be a better definition. I will protect my village, friends, allies and comrades with my life, I will keep my promise to a special someone, and I will never make the same mistakes as those who have come before me." I said quietly, but serious

Kakashi looked at me more focused then he had been this entire time, I suppose he was interested in what I had said after all there are not as many ninja, even in Konoha, who would say and do what I had said I would do.

"Last one." He stated looking at Sasuke the intensity still in his eyes

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said deadly serious

I could tell by the look in Kakashi's eye that he was expecting something like this from both of us and that he was not amused or impressed and Naruto looked a little nervous.

"Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi announced

"What kind of mission will we have?" Naruto asked saluting Kakashi-sensei

"It's a task that the four of us will do together." Kakashi-sensei answered

"What?What?What?!" Naruto asked in quick succession

"A special survival exercise." Kakashi stated slowly

"Huh? Survival exercise?"Naruto asked

"We have done many survival exercises in the academy how will this be any different?" I asked trying to get information

"This will be different than your previous training like Kaya said." Kakashi stated in agreement with me

"So uh...so uh...what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked half raising his hand

Kakashi-sensei started laughing which unsettled all of us.

"It's a natural question. To get an idea of what we're up against, what we may need during this exercise and how to plan for it we need as much information as you are willing to give us so why are you laughing?" I asked narrowing my eyes

"Well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it." Kakashi said still chuckling happily "Of the twenty seven graduates who just came here only nine will actually be excepted as genin the other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty six percent. See didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?" Kakashi stated casually

"That's crazy we worked hard to get here believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?!"Naruto yelled getting upset

"Oh that, that was just to select candidates who might become genin or not." Kakashi said as though it didn't even matter

"What!?" Naruto yelled even louder

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail be at the designated training spot at five am and bring your ninja gear. That's it your dismissed." Kakashi said turning away from us "Oh tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."

With that Kakashi left and we did too one after the other. When me and Sasuke got home we ate and then went to our separate rooms. I knew what Kakashi was trying to do, if we didn't eat we would be weaker and ninja had to learn what foods to eat on the road so as not to inhibit us if we were to have to fight. I packed all of my kunai, shuriken and ninja wire and on top I placed enough ration bars to feed me and Naruto and Sasuke. I went to sleep early so that I would be well rested. I only hoped I would be able to bring our team together long enough to get through this test.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing, but my Oc and any justu I create

* * *

I woke up early the next morning even though I had the sneaking suspicion that Kakashi-sensei would not be there until later in the day. I grabbed the pack I had made last night and went to make sure Sasuke was up. He was and despite me trying to tell him to he refused to eat breakfast. We left together and arrived on time at the same time as Naruto.

Naruto looked exhausted like a half asleep zombie and I was almost certain that he didn't eat either. We sat waiting for a little while and after the sun rose I decided to try and reason with my teammates. I opened my pack and took out four ration bars and held two out to each boy.

"Here hurry up and eat." I said holding them out

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to or we'll puke!" Naruto yelled more awake now then earlier

"You both are idiots and you call yourselves ninja. A ninja must see through deception. Think why would he really tell us not to eat? If we haven't eaten we are weaker, we won't have the energy needed, and we won't be able to complete whatever test he has for us." I stated as if it was obvious...to me it was

Sasuke didn't need any more persuading and apparently neither did Naruto as both boys started eating though Naruto ate quicker than Sasuke.

"Slow down Naruto, those ration bars may be made for ninja to use on missions but that doesn't mean if you scarf them down they'll stay down." I warned and immediately Naruto slowed down on his food intake

After they were done I put the empty wrappers in my bag and a few more hours passed before Kakashi-sensei showed up. From the position of the sun I could tell it must have been closer to noon now.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" Kakashi asked as he approached us

"Hey you're late!"Naruto yelled angrily

"Well a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way." Kakashi said sheepishly

It was a lame excuse and we all knew it, nobody was fooled by it.

"Well," Kakashi said clearing his throat "let's get started."

He then crossed over to a short stump and placed an alarm clock on it.

"Here we go, it's set for noon." He said pushing the top button down "Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is too it. If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch, you'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi explained his test

The boys both looked at me and I could see confirmed understanding in their eyes. They now knew that listening to me was in their best interest and now I'd have to put that to the test. I could see what this test was about, there were only two bells and three of us if we needed the bells the team would fall apart if none of us could put the mission before ourselves.

"That way at least one of you will end up tied to the post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken if you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells." He said waving them in our face before clenching them in his fist

"I don't suppose there is anything you would take in trade for the bells is there?" I asked rhetorically

"No, but good try." Kakashi said smiling

"Very well, give the bells to Naruto and Sasuke. If it means them passing I'll go back to the academy no fighting no fuss." I tried again putting my hands in my pockets

"What Kaya-chan we can't let you do that?! What about you?!" Naruto asked flailing his arms everywhere

Sasuke was giving me a equally shocked expression, I could see why he couldn't believe I had said that after all he never would have offered such a thing because he was too driven and focused to give up his dream for anyone else... not even me.

"You both seem to keep forgetting we are considered ninja now. As ninja it is expected of us to put our teammates and our mission above all else even our lives if we can't do something as simple as this how can we complete a mission that would put lives on the line and our villages safety and reputation on the line?" I questioned them

I could see that once again I surprised my entire team, though Kakashi looked approving, but I could see that Sasuke was thinking about what I had said and Naruto looked like he was trying to understand it.

"As noble as the gesture is I won't do that either, if I just gave them the bells they wouldn't learn anything. Besides in the real ninja world you can't just quit or give yourself up so that your teammates may live for a few more minutes can you?" Kakashi asked

"Depends on what they do with those minutes. Escape and a plan of action only needs a few minutes of distraction to be put together and executed. I my death means my teammates and the mission lives on so be it." I answered honestly

At this both Sasuke and Naruto looked freaked out completely and Kakashi looked surprised and maybe even had a glimmer of respect in his visible eye.

"It won't come to that though right? I mean he couldn't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto said now laughing a little

"Class clowns are usually the weakest link you can safely ignore them, lowest scores, losers." Kakashi-sensei said

I knew what he was doing, he was trying to make Naruto angry, he was trying to cause dissension in the ranks.

"Ignore him Naruto, he's trying to rile you so that you will attack blindly and leave us one man short for any plan we may come up with against him." I muttered quietly to him

I saw some of the anger melt from Naruto's face, we would have to see if he would actually stop and think for once or not.

"When I say start you may begin." Kakashi said coolly

Despite what I told him Naruto still took out a kunai and blindly rushed Kakashi sensei though his attack seemed controlled and not done in blind rage. Faster then any of us could see Kakashi-sensei had grabbed Naruto by the head and wrist and twisted his arm so that his own kunai was pointed at his head.

"Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say start yet." Kakashi-sensei said seriously

Though his actions had been reckless Naruto actually gave us an idea of how fast Kakashi-sensei could react to any of us attacking him. It gave us a slight idea of what we were up against.

Kakashi then pushed Naruto away from him and continued "But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so...how can I say this?" he started chuckling "I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready. And...start!"

We each launched off and I made sure to drag Sasuke and Naruto with me and using quick hand signs once out of sight I created a bunker underground.

"What? Kaya-chan? What'd you do that for?!" Naruto yelled flailing around as much as he could in the space we had

"If I hadn't we would have been separated and unable to converse with each other and make a plan in order to get the bells." I explained simply

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." Kakashi called out loud enough for us to hear even where we were under the ground

"Listen up, our best plan of action is to stick together and play to each others strengths. Naruto you're good at making traps aren't you?" I asked trying to bring them together

"Yea I'm always using them in my pranks and stuff why?" Naruto asked

"Why am I not surprised? What am I even doing here when I could be out there getting those bells for myself?" Sasuke asked haughtily

I punched him in the shoulder hard enough to hurt, but not injure "You keep underestimating him. Kakashi-sensei is an elite Jounin his strength far surpasses even that of the three of us together. In fact it would be considered a hopeless, suicidal mission if it weren't a test. You two have missed the whole point of this exercise so far." I explained logically

"No we didn't Kakashi sensei said we needed to get the bells." Naruto announced sounding annoyed

"No what we need is teamwork. To put the mission and our teammates above ourselves and our own personal goals and needs. That's the real answer to this test." I answered easily

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Sasuke said after a long period of silence

"Naruto should set up traps all along the trees around the clearing, if Kakashi can't escape easily then we can keep him out in the open where we can keep track of him easier. The next part will need a distraction." I stated laying out the beginning of my plan

"Oh me, I can do a bunch of shadow clones!" Naruto called out raising his hand

"How many?" I asked curious

"I whole bunch if I use the multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto answered

"Ok then, I'll need you to create as many shadow clones as you can then you and Sasuke will keep Kakashi sensei busy while I leave a regular clone with you guys and I tunnel under him and wait for an opening to grab the bells. With luck and timing we should be able to do it.:" I said ending the plan

I created two tunnels leading away from the bunker and sent the boys off to start their part of the plan while I hung back until my part.

"Shinobi battle techniques part one taijutsu the physical art." I heard Kakashi announce when a Naruto clone confronted him "What are you waiting for make your move."

"But...I mean...why are you reading that book?" the Naruto clone asked in confusion

"Why? To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you, with your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever. " Kakashi-sensei answered as though it should have been obvious

"I'm going to crush you!" I heard the Naruto clone yell as he charged at Kakashi

Then all I heard were Naruto's efforts to hit Kakashi and his grunts as he probably missed before he made a noise of confusion.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi admonished before yelling "Leaf Village secret finger jutsu: A thousand years of death!"

I heard Naruto splash into the river and Kakashi asked himself where he was in his book. Moments later Naruto crawled out of the water hacking.

"What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon." Kakashi said to him as though annoyed

"I know I know you told us already!" Naruto yelled

"You look pretty wobbly for somebody who's going to surpass the Hokage." Kakashi observed out loud

"Shut Up! I'll make you eat those words!" Naruto yelled as more of him launched out of the river

This was my que, him and Sasuke would get in close, I conjured a clone on the surface to rush in with Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Naruto were careful not to hit me or each other while the real me tunneled carefully directly under Kakashi-sensei.

"Cute, but you can't beat me with this jutsu. You may have a good technique, but you're still the worst student." Kakashi mocked them

The second he stepped over me I activated my jutsu.

"Secret Earthen Art: Quicksand of Shadows." I whispered to myself

This was one of the jutsus that Itachi left for me to use, it was an earth style jutsu that turned a section of ground of any size into an inescapable sink hole, the more you struggled the fast you'd sink, and best of all you can't use chakra to get out because it just absorbed it to keep it going.

"What?!" Kakashi called out in surprise

I rose through the earth grabbing the bells as I went and leapt away from Kakashi-sensei's reach.

"Sorry, Sensei, but you fell into my trap hook, line, and sinker." I said not sounding nearly as sorry as I was as I gave Sasuke one bell and Naruto the other going so far as to shove it down his shirt so he couldn't give it back

"You...planned this?" Kakashi asked shocked

"Yeah, yeah! Kaya-chan planned the whole thing from the very start! Even told me to act like I was losing my temper and everything! And you fell for it Sensei!" Naruto laughed pointing at our sensei who was stuck from the hips down his hands covered as well

"I see. So it was teamwork from the start was it?" Kakashi chuckled "Well then I guess all I can say is...you pass."

"Huh? Just like that?" Sasuke asked confused

"Yep. Just like that. Kaya...do you mind?" Kakashi asked turning to me

I nodded and did the proper hand sign to release the jutsu and Kakashi was freed from the mud pit with not a speck of it on him.

"That was a very interesting jutsu. I can only guess where a genin could have learned it." Kakashi said giving me an intense look

"You know me, always sneaking off to train and read. One of my books gave me the idea...that's all." I said casually giving the same look back

"I see. Do you want to know why I passed you?" Kakashi asked rhetorically "It begins with these people written here on this stone. These people alone are given the name hero to this village."

"That's it! That's it! That's it! I've decided I'm gonna have my name on that stone! I'm not gonna live and die for nothing like a dog! I'm gonna be a hero! A hero!" Naruto yelled out excited

"They are...a special kind of hero." Kakashi began explaining

"Huh? What kind of heroes are they? Come on tell us!" Naruto demanded still cheerful, but impatient

"They're all...K.I.A." Kakashi finished

I could tell from the look on Naruto's face he didn't understand what it meant and was about to say something stupid so I stepped in.

"Naruto..." I muttered sadly getting his attention

"Huh? What is it Kaya-chan?" He asked confused and concerned at my sudden mood change

"Those people...they were killed in action. They are ninja who gave their lives so that the village may go on. They are heroes because without their sacrifice the village would have ceased to exist...a long time ago. Even I have distant family on that stone. Older cousins, grandparents, aunts and uncles I never got to meet. It is an honor to be placed on that stone, but is not one you should so openly welcome." I explained morose, but firm

"She's right. This is a memorial stone some of my closest friends are on this stone." Kakashi said staring at the stone intently

I could tell from the look on Naruto's face that he was sorry for being so hasty and insensitive and that Sasuke was contemplating all that Kakashi had said to us as well as what I said.

"There's just two things left to tell you. It's true that in the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum, I'm glad I didn't have to teach you that lesson. And squad seven starts it first mission tomorrow. Congratulations." Kakashi said


End file.
